Poison
by Lureae
Summary: I'm rewriting this story due to the new interest in it. Remus and Severus find some comfort in each other after death threatens. Slash will eventually be M I'm sure. Ignores most of the books
1. Poision Rewrite

**AN:** I had some new interest in this story and it made me realize how much help the original version needed so, here it goes.

Remus ran. He had to make it in time. He had to clear the forest line before the moon made it over the horizon. The closeness of the moon shine made him stronger so, he put all of it into running. Leaping over anything in his way, he made it past the tree line. He did not stop however, just kept running. He had to get as far away from the school as possible. Severus was not there in time for his Wolfsbane and he had none saved for this. There was no room that could hold him and the Shrieking Shack was too dangerous now with Voldemort on the rampage.

He cursed himself a twice damned fool for continuing to wait for Severus. He knew he should have been out here before now but, he thought Severus would just appear in time. Albus was worried about Severus as he had been gone a few days now and now that Severus did not arrange his Wolfsbane, Remus was concerned. It was so unlike Severus.

It must have been Remus's thoughts that kept him so unaware of his surroundings. It couldn't have been his heighted sense of smell that led him to this meeting. Later he would convince himself that it hadn't been him just a fluke that saved Severus's life. Just a fluke. But until that moment his still running frame knocked into Severus's he was not paying attention. Until he realized that the reason he kept running was lying underneath him groaning from the impact, he was stuck in his worry for Severus.

"Severus? What are you doing in the middle of the woods? Wolfsbane!" Remus jumped to his feet and anxiously glanced at the tree line. It was coming too fast. There was nothing to be done for it. "Get out of here Snape! Get up that tree! Do something!"Remus's voice was desperate and he used the last bit of his strength as a human to pull Severus to his feet. Then, as he stood there locking eyes with glossy black eyes, the change took him.

-Severus-

Severus stared at Remus. So, this was his fate. It could have been worse he surmised. Actually, as Remus's voice shifted through the fog his mind was locked in, it could have been much worse. He tried to smile, one side of his mouth lifted upwards but, it became too much of an effort so, he sank to the ground. He managed to shift until his back was against a tree and waited. He felt bad sitting down after Remus lifted him but, he was just so tired. Whatever Voldemort gave him was sapping his magic down to nothing. He could barely think much less remain standing.

He continued watching as Remus's shape changed. He never thought about how painful this must be for him. Never considered this was Remus's curse rather than a pox on everyone else. The noises coming from Remus only continued to seal the new found knowledge that this was excruciating. Severus's thoughts continued to circle around each other until a werewolf once Remus stood in front of him.

The wolf was different then he remembered. From his nightmares, he mind added unhelpfully. He thought Remus was bigger, with more fangs and savageness. He remembered a rather large wolf creature that ran on four legs and could stand on two, using his front two to maim and destroy. The creature in front of him, while dangerous, looked so much less than his nightmares told him. Lupin was a little larger than his normal stature and was hunched in on himself as if standing was difficult. His pelt was shaggy but graying and seemed to be thinning as well. Severus could see the creature's rib cage easily. Lupin obviously still wasn't eating enough. Which means the wolf is hungry, the darkest part of his mind supplied. He saw a quick mental image of the wolf in front of him tearing into his skin and watch his blood drain out as fierce claws ripped into his chest. He shook his head clearing the image and Lupin stared at him. Snape laughed at the look. Lupin looked sad. Nothing like the fearsome beast who tormented his nightmares for years.

-Remus-

Human. His mind gave him the term for the smell when the change finished with him. Dangerous human his mind added when the smell of magic came faintly. Sick human was the final thought before noise prompted him to action. The human made strange choking noises and startled the wolf into action. He moved carefully closer, preparing to run at any sign of the stick with fire. Was this easy prey waiting? What was this? Nothing he'd seen before in his time. Humans screamed and ran. Humans hurt and chased not this.

He crept closer waiting for something. Then, a movement. The wolf shied back still curious when nothing happened. The man lifted his hand and was just holding it. There was no pain. What was this? Curiosity quickly won out over fear. He walked slowly towards the hand and smelled it. The human was very familiar smelling. He didn't originally recognize the faint sickly smell but, being closer, he put an image with the smell. Dark man with dark eyes with the Albus. The wolf knew The Albus because his magic kept them safe for so long in the Shack. The hand moved again and rested on the wolf's neck. Growling low and deep in his throat, the wolf prepared for whatever might be next. When the hand gently stroked the fur there, the wolf was shocked. Why was this human not afraid? No fear/hate/angry scents. Nothing to raise the predator instinct. This human smelt like nothing.

He lay down next to the human. He was tired and hungry but, there was nothing in these woods. The unicorns would kill him if he touched any animal in these woods so, he just stayed there.

-Severus-

Severus was surprised with the Lupin's decision. Having the wolf next to him was very comforting however, and he was not ready to die yet in all honesty. He shifted down the tree and curled against the warmth of the wolf's body. He was so tired and ill. The poison would kill him yet. He was not ready to die for this war. He had so much he wanted to do. This war had already taken so much from him, why his life as well? Albus had told him time and time again, "When this is over." He worked so hard for that day but, it seems, the day came before he was ready.

"When this is over" shouldn't have meant his life! He wanted to be free with no one having him at his beck and call! He wanted to go to Italy and explore. He wanted to take the glamour off and just live as himself for a change. His life had always been someone else's. "When this is over" was meant to be his time to decide. Not his father's, or Voldemort, or even Dumbledore. His. And then this. Voldemort's poison and his death. "This is how we deal with traitors, Severus." He snorted. Traitor to his own hopes and dreams maybe.

He settled next to the warmth and enjoyed the feeling of someone breathing in front of him. He slept in exhaustion.

-Remus-

Remus's first thought when he awoke was the most important spell he ever learned. One that enlarged the set of clothes he kept on him at all times. The second was the spell that put those clothes on him so he didn't have to move. He was actually pretty comfortable on the ground. This was very unusual. His still heighted senses picked up a familiar smell and he jerked up, remembering Severus. The man was sleeping on the ground and from his position, that was the comfortable warmth he woke up with.

"Severus?" Severus blinked rapidly then looked at Remus. His eyes were cloudy and Remus shivered. Why did it smell like death?

"Remus. I wanted you to know I had nightmares about you for years but, it was nothing like I imagined. You were so much smaller and I could see your ribs. You obviously haven't been eating properly."

"While I appreciate the concern, what the hell were you doing out here? You could have died!" Remus was almost shouting by the end of it. He would never have been able to live with himself if he had hurt another human being.

"Dying of course. Where else would a body be dumped?" Remus stared for a moment until the smell clicked. Severus was the sickly, death smell. Severus didn't smell magical at all. Remus jumped into action. There had to be something he could do.

He snatched Severus up as gently as time allowed and cradled him in his arms. He ran as if the moon itself was chasing him. The excitement was too much for Severus's tired frame. Remus felt it go limp as soon as he grabbed Severus from the ground. Failure wasn't an option so, Remus pushed his body as hard as he could and ran as hard as he could towards the castle.

The woods seemed to understand his desperation and they shifted out of his way. His body was exhausted but, he ran still. There was nothing more important than this moment. Severus's weight felt almost insubstantial as he ran. His muscles moved with the grace he felt as the wolf. He had to make it. The woods thinned and he saw the castle. He ran faster as Severus's breath slowed. He couldn't lose this man!

-Severus-

Severus awoke to clean white walls and a soft bed. His magic felt weak but was definitely growing stronger. His body was sore but, he was glad to be alive. He looked to his left and to his horror, a very pale Remus Lupin occupied the bed. He remembered Lupin gathering him into his arms and cringed. After all the pain he went through, he managed to carry Severus here and save his life? What could ever be done to repay this debt?

"Severus! I'm glad to see you awake. Pomfery didn't think you'd be awake just quite yet but, I thought otherwise." Albus and Madam Pomfery's faces came into his line of sight.

"Is he going to be alright?" Severus's voice was softer than normal and Pomfery's face fell at his question.

"We don't know. He almost killed himself to bring you here. He collapsed as soon as Hagrid took you from him. Remus ran through the woods and made to the doors when Hagrid saw him and reacted. He hasn't woken up yet." Pomfery looked at Remus and Severus chose not to notice the finality of her voice or the tears in her eyes.

He forced his body up ignoring their words of protest and rose to his feet. He shakily walked to his bedside and sank into the chair Albus pushed behind him.

"He saved my life." Severus's voice was tight with emotion and he was so focused on Remus he didn't hear Potter's entrance.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way." Harry's voice startled Severus into attention. Severus glanced back at Harry and the gauntness in his face frightened Harry. Snape was always a constant in his life and seeing this hollow man was unsettling.

"Why?" There were so many questions in that one word and it caused even Albus to pause. Severus wasn't able to keep talking. Albus held his breath when Harry started talking. He hoped Harry knew how delicate Severus was.

"Well, Professor Snape, he loves you. That's enough of a reason for him. Is it for you?" Harry turned to leave the shaken man and Albus smiled his thanks at the understanding the young man who had all of their lives on his shoulders showed.

"Can you give me some time?" Albus nodded and shooed the crying Pomfery out of the room.

"Remus, you've got to come back to me. I love you. You are supposed to be here with me. I need you. I love you." Severus bowed his head. "Please Remus. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here it goes for rewrite chapter 2. This is going to be a bit different from the original chapter 2 so, be prepared. I just feel like I can go farther with it like this then I could before.

Also, I totally own nothing. At all. Don't sue. There's no money to be had here.

Severus refused to leave Remus's side. He wasn't sure whether it was Harry's announcement and the sudden realization of his own feelings or some debt he felt he owed but, he couldn't leave. He was the one to roll Remus so he wouldn't have bed sores. He was the one who cleaned Remus's face and arms. He let Madam Pomfery bathe Remus because he wasn't sure if Remus would appreciate it. He talked to Remus and read to him. He slept in the bed next to Remus's. When he took food, he wouldn't leave. He saw more of Harry, Ron, and Hermione than ever before.

They would bring him books to read and food at times. He rarely spoke to them but, they talked to him of the school. It was summer but the three of them chose to stay. Albus let them much to his original displeasure but, hearing them now, he realized he didn't give them a fair chance. All he saw was Potter who had made his younger years so miserable. They told him of their studies and Hermione would engage him with potion questions until he gave her a key to his storage room and told her where his books were. He began to think they were worried about him when they started bringing more food and staying longer.

-Hermione-

"Ron and Harry ended up running into each other and falling from their brooms. They were unhurt and it was hilarious." Hermione paused in her story and looked at Severus. They could no longer call him Professor Snape when talking about him because he seemed so different. He almost seemed transparent at times. Harry and Ron had even become concerned about him prompting them to bring more food and visit more often. No one was sure if Remus would even wake up but, looking at Severus, all Hermione could do was pray. If he didn't wake up, Severus looked like he would follow.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from them." The snark in his voice was faded but when he looked at her, he was wearing a half smile. He was listening! She smiled back, beaming more like it, just excited that he was responding.

"Remus seems to be moving more today." Harry's voice came from the other side of the bed and Severus turned back to the bed immediately.

"He has been. It doesn't seem like nightmare thrashing so, I am unsure as to what it means. I like to think he is waking up." His last words were so soft, Hermione thought she was the only one to hear them. She placed her hand on his shoulder instinctively. She was shocked with how flimsy he seemed. Her hand curled easily against his shoulder and it seemed like it might crumble in her hand.

"Severus?" The heat vibrating from his shoulder surprised her. He shouldn't be that hot. With a snap she realized which shoulder she touched. His mark was on that arm. She reached down quickly and yanked his sleeve up despite his protest. His mark was twisting disgustingly under his skin and was putting off heat.

"What's going on here?" Harry's voice was low and Ron looked shocked at the sight.

"Mind your own business." His voice was soft but the strength he put into yanking his arm and smoothing the sleeve down surprised her.

"Severus, we want to help you. What is going on?" Her voice was soft and concerned. It had to be causing him pain.

"Voldemort knows I'm not dead. He wants me dead. That's what happening now. He's trying to summon me to him so he can kill me. Well, right now he's tormenting me until I go back to him willingly if you want to get technical." His voice was filled with the irony of his situation and he stared back at Remus's moving form.

"We have to tell Dumbledore. Something might be done. Something." Harry's voice was almost hopeful. Severus shrugged and fell down on himself. He reached out and took Remus's hand. Hermione ushered the boys out and straight to Dumbledore. Something had to be done.

-Severus-

When they told him what they wanted to do, he barely listened. All he could focus on was getting back to Remus. He shouldn't have let them drag him out here. He needed to be with Remus. It seemed like the only thing that could keep his mind of the twisting, agonizing pain was caring for the man. He couldn't travel to Voldemort for his end because Remus needed him.

"Severus… Severus!" He jerked and looked at Hermione. This was getting ridiculous. He stood and gathered his thoughts.

"You can do whatever you want as long as I'm in the same room as Remus." He walked out before he could see Albus's twinkle and the children's smiles.

-Hermione—

Severus was obviously having difficulties. She could see the strain his body was under and realized that his mind was probably being chipped away slowly. She understood he was using Remus as a lifeline and only hoped the intense feelings he had remained after they removed the dark mark. It was a desperate gamble and Hermione wished he was more alert to the plan. Then again, he never would have allowed it if he realized what was at cost.

They were going to transfer his magic out of him, effectively turning him into a squib. Harry was going to battle Voldemort for his control over Severus and with his magic removed, Severus wouldn't be able to fight it. Harry, with Dumbledore's help, would have to remove the Dark Mark that was curled around Severus's magical core. After that, they would have to transfer the magic back to him, carefully making sure his core held and the magic had no traces of the mark.

It was a gamble at best and a death sentence at worst. Hermione shuttered. She would never be able to get the warning images of what had happened to others who had attempted the same. Splicing isn't the worst fate like she previously thought.


End file.
